Header connectors are known in which an array of posts are held in a plastic housing in a manner that allows first ends of the posts to extend from the housing for insertion into corresponding through-holes of a circuit board, and second ends of the posts to extend from the housing for establishing electrical connections with complementary contacts of a mating connector. One such header sold by AMP Incorporated, Harrisburg, Pa. is the AMPMODU MOD II header having Part No. 2-146508-5, is an unshrouded header in which an array of fifty elongate posts extend in two rows through spaced-apart plastic bodies molded therearound to be positioned proximate the first and second ends of the posts, with post end portions extending beyond opposed mating faces thereof for mating with contacts of complementary board-mounted receptacle connectors for interconnection of parallel spaced circuit boards.
It is desired to provide a header with means for aligning with a mating connector.